


[Podfic of] one more time

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton's Ripped Shirts, Deaf Clint Barton, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stitches, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 27 minutes]They don’t talk about it.Bucky thinks they should, probably. But they don’t. It’s like all the other encounters, and by the next time Bucky sees him, Clint is back to his usual self. He cracks jokes, teases Steve, steals Nat’s coffee mug out of her hand and takes a dramatic slurp. If it wasn’t for the fading bruises and the still-healing wounds, Bucky would have no clue that Clint spent an hour crying into his arms outside a dumpster.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	[Podfic of] one more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [one more time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879464) by [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher). 



> Thank you Squaddy for writing things that hit me right in the feels and then allowing me to podfic them?! You rock, my friend. 
> 
> Winterhawk Bingo: Free Square

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FnM8ZRXTj1K7w3oNt3KjfqVpe5V7-K38/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
